minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Entity Demon/@comment-36530255-20181116183803/@comment-36530255-20181116184440
Translation for story (I used google translate so it may not be accurate). Hi, I'm on Crescent! I'm a Minecraft player, but I have not experienced anything like this in the past few years. I did a server with my friends to have fun. Once we had our house and we had the iron there was what we did not want to ever experience. And my friend (Endermaster2004) went down to the mine and found a lot of things. When we came back to our housekeeper, we simply did not have a huge hole in place. We were a bit jerky, but we thought a buddy came up and ran, but that was not the case. After a couple of hours we talked to each other because I was skype with her. The real fear was the next day. At school we asked our friend that he was running with us, but he said he was not up but learned. Then we got a little bit but we thought it was a huge bug in the game. After school we were already three, but what happened I did not want to experience it. I saw a player. I did not even understand that you could get here because we did not make an ad for the server. But it is also a drill that I only saw the others did not. In a few minutes my friend saw him but the other did not. In the end, only my third friend saw it and skyrocketed a big one. We got a lot of work, we quickly asked what was wrong but just said "The earth is hell." We did a lot of work, but we did not go down to talk more. We waited until tomorrow, but no school came to Ákos. We asked their daddy how he was and told his dad that he was very ill at 40 degrees Celsius and he was very cold, even though he was already 30 degrees. The next day, Matthew did not come to school, so I got a little scratched but after school I went to the server and what I saw I did not want to see. My friends were there but they were right and they roared. The one we've seen before has been tricked. I got a lot of fun. I asked him who he answered, "I'm the Demon and you?" And I answered that to him, you have nothing to do with it. The Demon said: It's a bad choice and he's thrown off the server. I went back but he wrote that the server was unavailable. I quickly made the machine and I watched it but the game was there and I saw that the creature was the player. After a moment the TV was disconnected, but it turned back and showed my friend, screaming and shooting, and Ákos came in, and he cut his throat. Now I quickly ran out of the house and there was a demon-like creature in front of me and she told me "Life is the real hell and I jumped and lost my memory." When I woke up, I saw her torturing my loved ones. I went to the plane the next day and this document was received "I'm back" The end! Note this is a fictional story has not happened to anyone! Postscript: ZsombeyHD If you are reading this, put it in your Minecraft TEORIAS series.